


Fight for You

by BuzzBeaBi155



Category: South Park
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Gay Relationship, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Stick of Truth AU, Teen Romance, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Warnings May Change, medievel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzBeaBi155/pseuds/BuzzBeaBi155
Summary: After his Guild stabbed him in the back, he was left in jail to rot with another boy. The two escape on their execution day and destiny kept them together since.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 10





	1. One: Jewels of Jail

**Author's Note:**

> This is a polished version of the story from my Quotev.

Craig hid in the bushes, waiting for his guild to give the sign to move forward on the rainy night. Craig followed his leader with the rest behind him. Like the rest, he was loyal to him and gave the oath, which required blood. His leader took Craig in when the boy didn't have anyone, just like any other orphan who was looked over. After years later, the boy was going to be an adult in a month or less, meaning he could finally do missions on his own and prove his worth to the people he looked up to. He was stoic but this almost smiled, thinking of his future.

Once he was out of his thoughts, he counted everyone who came with; five boys behind him and his leader. They all climbed a small hill and their leader stood, overlooking them all.

"Boys, this will be a mission unlike any of you have gone through," he said, deeply, "we are stealing the King's scepter. As usual, the castle is heavily guarded by men and traps. I've trained you all for this exact mission and I chose you all carefully. Do not disappoint me."

"I wish we knew we were going to our graves before agreeing to go," a boy whispers to another right behind Craig. The boy couldn't disagree; this mission seemed like a death wish and even he wouldn't go if he knew before leaving.

"Let's go, boys." The leader said as the three boys in the group snuck forward to the castle ahead, leaving Craig and his leader alone. The boy began to follow until the older man put a hand on Craig's chest, stopping him in his tracks.

"I believe in you, Craig," the leader said sternly, looking into his blue eyes as he put his black mouth guard on. The man followed his group, leaving Craig in his thoughts. He believes in Craig? HOLY COW!

The group swept through the corners and hallways like it was nothing. They even started thinking this wasn't as impossible as they thought. Through more corridors and doors, the group came upon a metal door with two guards at the front. Their leader nodded to them, signaling that was the door to the scepter. Two boys rounded a different corner and hit the guards on the back of their necks, causing them to fall forward and two other boys caught them to silence their falls.

Craig and another boy pushed open the door then held it open for the others to rush in. once all five were in, they closed it. The leader approached the scepter, gingerly picking it up and running his fingers down the object, then gliding them back up, feeling the smooth gold against his dirty fingers. He looked back at his boys, his eyes cold. They thought they had done it; that the impossible was easily possible...in an instant, that moment was over; one of the boys stepped on a pressure plate, which the leader dodged when he made his way over, and an arrow shot out from somewhere, hitting the boy in the side. He let out a howl, falling over. Craig's eyes shot open and he looked towards the door. The others waited, holding their breaths. However, it didn't last long. They heard metal stomping and loud shouting. One of the boys shouted 'scatter!' and they ran out. Craig looked at his leader, who held the scepter in his hands, firmly. 

"Sir," Craig caught his boss' attention, "we need to go." 

The man nodded but didn't move as he continued to run his fingers up and down the scepter and then rubbing his fingers on the rubies on the head... 

He then tossed it to Craig, who caught, and the man ran, leaving Craig baffled. The teen rushed to follow until the guards made a wall at the door, cornering him. He tried to go under their legs until one man grabbed him, throwing him on his shoulder. In the process, Craig dropped the valuable item ad they led him to the dungeons. 

It all happened too fast: thrown in, head bounces off of the stone floor, and he laid there, staring at the wall in disbelief. What just occurred? Was he just left? No, they'll come back, they will. They had to get away, that's all. Warily, he sat up, feeling his head for any injury. He found none but a bump would grow, he knew that. He's been through that. He had some hope; they'll come back right?

Why would the boss have thrown the scepter at him then? If not to abandon him and the mission?

Craig punched the wall under the only window in the jail.

He couldn't feel it but it bled; the blood rushed out of his knuckles, staining his gloves that hid the injury.

Everything was dark, anger blinding him. Then a rush of sorrow. He was going to die alone in a rotten cell.

How delightful.


	2. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being thrown in jail, left to rot by his old Guild, he sat around for three days and met a weird character...

Three days passed; Craig knew because of his window. Thank the Gods for his window. He found a rock and marked each time the son went to sleep. He had gotten used to the smell of iron and blood from the cells around him. Every day deemed to be harder than the last. The guards occasionally come in and mock him. At one point, they came into his cell, drunk as skunks, and they beat him. How bored can people be to do that? That was the night before. Craig looked out his tiny window, seeing the sun almost hidden under the hill in the distance. Craig took his hat off, running a hand over his greasy hair, thinking; the guards had said they weren't letting him go, laughing and snorting their asses off. _Gods_ this place is unbearable.

Intrrupting his thoughts was a loud creak of the dungeon door. The boy turned to see the same guards who had beaten and mocked him both struggling to hold a new prisoner. They threw the boy in the cell across from Craig's.

"Damn, a feisty one," one of them growled.

"I didn't do it! I didn't want to-" the new boy shouted, running up to the bars to close the space between him and the guards.

"Shut up, twitchy," the other guard rolled his eyes as he hit one of the bars in front of the boy in a threatening manner. As the guard said, the boy's head violently jerks to the left. The two turned to face Craig, whose head whipped away and back to the outside.

"Don't be that way, asshole," one of them said, "how's the eye and nose?" they both busted out laughing and Craig rested his forehead against the stone brick wall. His nose was swollen to hell just like his right eye, which was probably a black eye by now. The boy was never fond of his looks but he probably looked very unattractive right now. He closed his deep blue eyes, trying to pretend the guards didn't exist...

That only instigated them. They opened his cell door and one grabbed him by the back of his head, swinging it back and then smashing his forehead against the wall. He saw black and guessed he fell on his ass because he felt the ground was suddenly under him.

"come on," the one that stood at the door got the attention of the other, "we have to patrol the outer wall tonight."

They left, locking Craig's cell, leaving the boy laying on the ground. He sighed slowly, opening his eyes and gingerly bringing his fingers to his forehead. He winced at the slight touch on the now bleeding and sensitive skin. He stood, using the wall as a way to keep him steady. Hesitantly, he glanced at the new boy, who was staring at him, fists tightly around the bars of his cell.

His hair was a mess, every blonde strand stood out of place. he could tell the boy was scrawny just by looking at the white long-sleeved tunic that hardly clung to him. His light brown pants seemed to be his size, considering they hugged his legs. His feet, however, didn't have shoes. The blonde struggled under Craig's gaze.

"Did anyone ever tell you staring is rude?" He shouted as his head jerked to the left once again.

Evening came as Craig wondered if he should say something to the stranger as he gradually sat at the end of his dark cell. The boy was in the corner but Craig could still see the boys eyes, glowing, glaring at him as Craig stared, blankly, back. The boy started to become timid as Craig kept staring.

"S-stop that!" The boy yelled at last, cowering in the corner of his cell. Craig looked away, up at the window that was the only light into his own cell. When he looked back, suddenly, the boy was against the bars of his cell as well, seeming curious.

They stared at eachother until the boy spoke, "You're Craig.." his voice echoed in the walls but it was still somewhat distant. Craig's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"How do you know that?" Craig's voice was firm yet still flat. The boy across from his hesitated.

"Your guild is popular, is all I can say.." yet again, the blonde drifted off. Craig's eye twitched in anger at the word 'guild'.

"I'm not in a guild anymore." Craig spat, making the blonde flinch a bit at his sudden annoyance. The boy looked around Craig's cell, it was obvious there was no one with him.

"Right..I-I can see that.." the boy twitched, then said, "oh I'm Tweek!" He seemed almost cheerful until he realized where they were. Craig looked into those emerald green eyes once again, Craig's eyes glided down to Tweek's neck, noticing he had a mark there in the process. Tweek must've known what he was looking at because the blonde quickly hid it. Craig stayed silent, not bothering to ask yet still curious. He dug into his thoughts, trying to remember if their was something he read that included markings of some kind yet he remembered nothing, growing more curious. Craig shook away his curiosity.

"What're you in for?" He asked, breaking the dreadful silence. Tweek jumped at the echo of the boys voice.

"Oh. That." Tweek looked down, a shadow over his eyes as if to protect the truth from Craig. Tweek shook his head, avoiding the question as he went to the stone bed within his cell. Craig felt loneliness surround him again, feeling anger come with it. Craig then realized that he was a mere stranger to Tweek, why would he trust Craig right now when they just met? Craig sighed, looking out his small window in the cell, barred up by bars. The thought of death came into his mind again, there was no choice. The castle is highly secure, there's no way he could escape, is there?


End file.
